Cuando tú y ella se aliaron
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - Harry y Severus se enfrentan a explicarles a sus hijos como fue que empezó su romance y como pasaron de ser profesor y alumno a esposo.
1. Chapter 1

**Cuando tú y ella se aliaron.**

**Resumen: **Harry y Severus se enfrentan a explicarles a sus hijos como fue que empezó su romance y como pasaron de ser profesor y alumno a esposo.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: PR-13

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capítulos: **6

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo I**

Miró a sus hijos jugar desde la ventana de su alcoba. Eran tan hermosos como Harry y -gracias a Merlín- tan inteligentes como él. No era que creyera que su esposo no era inteligente, pero había que admitir que en algunas cosas, su amor, era un tanto limitado.

_—_Antares _—_la pequeña niña miró a su hermano mayor que trataba de hacer unos trazos en la croquera de dibujos que tenia en las manos _—_ ¿Cómo se conocieron papá y papi?

El chico miró a la pequeña y dejó de dibujar para poner una mano en su barbilla, tratando de recordar como fue que sus padres hicieron novios, pero descubrió que nuca lo había preguntado.

_—_No lo sé, Cassi _—l_e dijo dejando sus cosas al lado y se paró para ayudar a la pequeña _—_ ¿Por qué quieres saber? _—L_e preguntó mientras caminaban en dirección a la casa.

_—_Por que la profesora nos preguntó que le regalaríamos a papá y como nadie sabía nos dio como trabajo que le preguntáramos a mamá como se habían conocido y así hacerles un regalo.

_—_Pero Cassi, nosotros no tenemos mamá. Tenemos dos papás.

El chico abrió la puerta trasera para darle el paso a su hermanita. Él era mayor por un año, pero era mucho mas maduro que la pequeña Casiopea, que solo tenia cinco años.

_—_Por eso te pregunté a ti, por que no le preguntaré a papi Harry, ni a papá Severus.

_—_ ¿Y si le preguntamos a la abuela?

La pequeñita lo miró y asintió, sería una buena excusa para ir a ver a su abuelita. Claro que no contaron con que su padre estuviera en la puerta de la sala y los hubiera escuchado, por lo menos lo último.

_—_ ¿Qué es lo que le van a preguntar a la loca de mi madre?

_—_ ¡Papá!

Los niños corrieron al encuentro de su padre y Severus se agachó para cargar a ambos.

_—_Ahora si. ¿Me dirán que quieren hablar con su abuela?

_—_No podemos decirte, papá _—_le dijo Cassi.

_—_ ¿Y por que no? _—_Le dijo besando la mejilla de la niña _—_y yo que pensaba que eras mi pequeña princesa.

_—_Pero no te podemos preguntar como se hicieron novios con papi _—_le dijo con inocencia.

_—_ ¡Casiopea!

La pequeña bajó la cabeza y puso un pucherito por haber escuchado como su hermanito le retaba.

_—_Anti, no es bueno que le grites a tu hermanita _—_abrazó mas fuerte a la chiquita que ahora sollozaba.

_—_Lo siento, Cassi _—_le dijo el niño arrepentido de hacer llorar a su hermanita _—_no te vuelvo a gritar.

_—_ ¿Lo prometes? _—_Le preguntó desde el hueco en el cuello de su padre.

Severus sólo negaba con la cabeza y los llevaba a su recamara. Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde y era bueno que durmieran una siesta.

_—_ ¡Lo prometo! _—_Dijo con entusiasmo y se abrasó a su padre para poder besar la mejilla de la niña.

Severus entró y dejó a los niños sobre la cama y luego se sentó entre ellos. Los pequeños se pegaron a su padre para poder escuchar como fue que se conocieron sus papás.

_—_Veamos _—_se puso una mano en la barbilla, igual como lo hubiera hecho su hijo, unos minutos atrás _—_Su papá era mi alumno en Hogwarts.

_—_ ¿Le hacías clase a papi?

_—_Sí, mi niña _—_se acomodó contra la cabecera de la cama _—. _Él estaba en Gryffindor y yo era profesor de pociones. Nos gustamos mucho y luego nos hicimos novios.

Los niños miraron a su padre. Definitivamente su papi era mucho mejor contando historias que su padre.

_—_Creo que te saltaste mucho de la historia.

Los tres que estaban en la cama miraron hacia la puerta, en donde Harry estaba apoyado, mientras los miraba y solo negaba,

_—_ ¡Papi!

Como antes hicieran con Severus. Los niños saltaron de la cama para ir al encuentro de su papá.

_—_ ¿Qué hacían mis amores?

_—_Papá nos contaba como se conocieron, pero…

Antares bajó la cabeza y Harry entendió enseguida.

_—_ ¿Qué les parece si los acompaño? Así también les cuento mi versión del asunto.

_í—_ ¡Si!

Harry caminó hacia la cama y se fue gateando hasta sentándose entre las piernas de Severus, que lo recibió gustosamente, pasó sus brazos por la cintura del menor y lo besó el la boca antes de que se acomodara bien.

Los niños se acostaron entre las piernas de Harry y apoyaron sus cabecitas en su abdomen, ocupando los brazos de sus padres como almohadas.

_—_Bien. Les contare como empezó todo.

_Harry estaba en la clase de herbó logia cuando la vio. _

_Una mujer alta. De cabello negro y rasgos finos. Vestida con un traje de dos piezas color verde botella y una extraña mascara en el rostro._

_Vio que se dirigía hacia el colegio, por lo que la asocio como la familiar de algún alumno del colegio._

_—__ ¿Qué miras, Harry?_

_La voz de Hermione lo sacó de su mundo y se fijo que seguían en clase._

_—__Nada Hermione, solo que vi a la madre de un alumno y no la había visto nunca._

_—__ ¿Dónde?_

_—__Allá _—_le dijo indicándole el campo._

_—__Que raro _—_le dijo la chica, tratando de encontrara a la mujer que su amigo había visto _—_realmente raro._

_—__ ¿Raro por qué?_

_—__Harry, en los seis años que llevas aquí ¿Habías visto que algún apoderado ingresara al colego por los terrenos y no por la entrada principal?_

_—__Oh _—_miró nuevamente afuera _—_no realmente _—_dijo encaminándose a la salida._

_—__ ¿A dónde vas, Harry? _—_Le preguntó la chica._

_—__Le diré al director, en una de esas es un espía._

_—__Harry, ya desapareciste a Voldemort _—_le hablaba en voz baja, para no alertar a nadie en la clase _—_los mortífagos ya no se encuentran al asecho._

_—__Nunca es malo asegurarse, Hermione _—_le dijo saliendo con cuidado, para que la profesora no lo viera _—_ ¿Cubre mis espaldas, si?_

_Hermione no dijo nada, sólo negaba con la cabeza y veía como su amigo se perdía a la distancia._

_Harry corrió por los pasillos para ver si podía encontrar a alguien a quien avisar de la intrusa, pero nadie parecía querer cruzarse en su camino. Hasta que la vio nuevamente._

_La mujer se encontraba de brazos cruzados y esperando frente a la puerta del despacho de Severus Snape._

_Harry se escondió, sin saber muy bien por que lo había hecho. Sabía que estaba mal que la vigilara, mucho mas si estaba en el despacho de uno de los profesores, pero algo lo mantenía clavado al suelo, mirándola fijamente._

_La puerta del despacho se abrió y por ella salió el dueño del despacho, con la mas rotunda cara de desprecio ante la mujer que estaba parada frente a él._

_—__A mi también me da gusto verte, Severus _—_le dijo con ironía y entró sin siquiera ser invitada._

_—__Claro, un gusto volver a verte _—_dijo el hombre, negando con la cabeza y cerrando la puerta._

_Harry los miraba desde su escondite, sin saber por que le había dolido tanto el que esa mujer entrara así en el despacho de su profesor._

_En realidad lo sabía y eso era lo que mas le dolía. Su enamoramiento con el profesor de pociones. Si. Amaba a Severus Snape, pese a todos los malos tratos por parte del hombre y los insultos que recibía a diario._

_Amaba su manera de ser y de enfrentar las cosas. Su corazón había sangrado cuando supo que se había ido al lado de Voldemort, pero sus esperanzas crecieron cuando Dumbledore le dijo que él era un espía. Que estaba de su lado. Que pelearía junto a él._

_Cuando la guerra terminó, las cosas nunca volvieron a ser como antes. Él había madurado mas de lo que cualquier otro joven de su edad lo hubiera hecho y eso se notaba en sus acciones y el como seguía adelante día con día._

_Por eso ahora estaba allí. Tratando de decirle a su angustiado corazón que había una razón obvia para explicar la presencia de esa mujer en la oficina de Severus._

_¿Pero y si no la había?_

_¿Si esa mujer era algo de él?_

_Nunca pudo saber si el hombre era completamente heterosexual y podría tener una oportunidad, por que francamente esa opción estaba fuera de toda lógica. Nunca podría atreverse a confesar sus sentimientos y mucho menos esperaba recibir una declaración e amor por parte del hombre._

_Su tren de pensamientos se detuvo cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió de nuevo y por ella salía molesta, la mujer que había visto entrar antes._

_—__ ¡No quiero volver a hablar de nuevo de eso!_

_—__ ¡Pues entonces hazme caso! _—_La mujer se giró y quedó frente a frente con Severus _—_tienes que casarte, formar una familia y seguir a delante._

_—__No te metas en eso._

_—__Me meto por que tengo derecho _—_se volteo y se encamino por el pasillo _—_recuerda bien esto, amor. Quiero un matrimonio luego._

_Se sintió como la puerta era azotada por el mayor, mientras que Harry sentía que el corazón se le detenía._

_¿Matrimonio?_

_¿Severus Snape casado?_

_¿Esa mujer era su prometida?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuando tú y ella se aliaron.**

**Resumen: **Harry y Severus se enfrentan a explicarles a sus hijos como fue que empezó su romance y como pasaron de ser profesor y alumno a esposo.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: PR-13

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capítulos: **2/6

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo II**

Los niños miraban a sus padres y no preguntaban nada, pero cuando llegó a esa parte del relato, fue la menor que intervino.

_—_ ¿Papi, mi papá se iba a casar con una señora?

_—_No lo sabía, mi niña _—_le dijo acariciando la cabecita de la chiquita _—. _Ahora les sigo explicando.

_Harry sentía un nudo en la garganta y como el mundo empezaba a dar vuelta a su alrededor._

_—__ ¿Estas bien, muchacho?_

_Harry volteó el rostro y quedó mirando a la mujer a un palmo de distancia. Era una mujer mayor. Por lo menos las manos y una que otra arruga en su rostro lo demostraba, pero tampoco podía ser demasiado. Sus ojos mostraban dureza, pero un amor infinito al mismo tiempo._

_¿Esta mujer realmente amaba a Snape?_

_¿Ella es el tipo de mujer que podría ganar el corazón de su profesor?_

_—__No se preocupe. No me pasa nada _—_se trató de ir, pero al avanzar la mujer llamó su atención._

_—__No es bueno lo que hace, jovencito._

_Harry se quedó de una pieza y fue incapaz de volver a dar un paso, pero aun así no se volteo._

_—__No se de que…_

_—__No eres bueno mintiendo _—_lo cortó la mujer _—. _Estabas vigilando la entrada del despacho de Severus. _

_—__Yo no…_

_—__ ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar?_

_Harry miró a la mujer como si existiera un monstruo tras ella, pero finalmente no sabía nada de que podrían hablar esa mujer y él._

_—__Te prometo que sólo serán un par de minutos, además _—_lo agarró del brazo y camino con él por el pasillo __¾estoy segura que me ayudaras a saber unas cuantas cosa de lo que hace mi Severus aquí._

_—__No se nada de eso, señora _—_Harry se soltó del agarre. Más que molesto por el tono posesivo de la mujer _—. _Lo que tenga que averiguar del profesor Snape, hágalo por otro lado. Yo me tengo que ir a clases._

_—__Oh, que carácter tan…. Particular._

_—__Con su permiso._

_Harry salió al patio y caminó un poco por el terreno. Trataba inútilmente de calmar sus celos. Por que sí, estaba completamente celoso de lo que esa mujer tenía con su profesor de pociones. Sabiendo perfectamente que él no tendría nunca una oportunidad con el mayor._

_Llegó a las graderías del campo de Quidditch. No podía volver la clase de Herbología y tampoco regresar a su habitación, por que la señora gorda no lo dejaría entrar, por ser horario de clase._

_—__Sabía que te encontraría aquí._

_—__ ¡Merlín! _—_Harry se puso de pie, más que dispuesto a irse de ahí _—N_o quiero ser grosero, pero no quiero hablar con usted lo que tenga que ver con el profesor Snape._

_—__Te gusta._

_Harry abrió la boca impactado por las palabras de la mujer, pero de sus labios no salió el más mínimo sonido, ni el más pequeño de los reproches. No dijo nada._

_—__Toma asiento, muchacho. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar._

_Harry estaba realmente anonadado, por lo que sin ser muy consiente de lo que hacía, se sentó junto a la mujer._

_—__Bien, primero que todo me presento _—_le dijo estirando la mano _—, _mi nombre es Eileen Prince._

_—__Harry Potter _—_saludó, sin ser muy atinado en unir cabos._

_—__ ¡Oh, el famoso chico que venció!_

_—__No me gustan los títulos _—_le dijo fastidiado _—. Y_ no. no me gusta Snape._

_—No es como si fuera a creerte de buenas a primera._

_—Esto no va a llegar a nada —le dijo parándose._

_—Yo puedo ayudarte —le dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa —. Sólo si quieres._

_—Y no quiero —siguió caminando._

_No quería pensar en nada. Muchísimo menos en lo que esa extraña mujer le había dicho._

_Hermione vio llegar a Harry y lo asaltó a preguntas. Ya por la décima pregunta, Harry se hartó._

_— ¡Ya Hermione! —Le gritó, llamando la atención de todos los demás, por lo que optó por llevársela de allí y se fueron a un pasillo del tercer piso —Mira, esa mujer no era espía, ni tutor de ningún alumno, ni nada por el estilo._

_— ¿Entonces quien es?_

_— ¿Pariente de Snape? —le dijo aun dudoso._

_—Bien. Eso no lo sabía —dijo mirando hacía el bosque — ¿Snape tiene parientes?_

_—Supongo que sí, si me encontré con ella._

_—Oh, pues… ¿Qué pasó?_

_—Nada —le dijo dándose vuelta. No le iba a contar a su amiga el plan de esa mujer —, pero ahora supongo que ya se fue._

_—Bien —lo miró con cara de saber algo —. Hay algo que no me estas diciendo._

_—Por supuesto que no._

_— ¿Y quien es la susodicha?_

_—Supongo que su prometida._

_— ¿Su prometida? —le dijo dándolo vuelta. No era tonta. Sabía perfectamente lo que su amigo sentía por el frío profesor — ¿Cómo lo supiste?_

_—Le decía que quería una boda luego —miró hacía afuera —. No sé, supongo que será la suya._

_— ¿Y sabrás por casualidad su nombre? —Le preguntó. Esperando poder averiguar algo mas para ayudar a su amigo._

_—Claro —le dijo mirándola —Eileen Prince._

_— ¿Eileen Prince? —Le dijo aguantando su sonrisa, cosa que no pudo evitar al final._

_—No se de que te ríes —le dijo molesto —. Acabo de perder una oportunidad y tú te burlas de mí._

_— ¡Oh, Harry! —Le dijo abrazándolo —Claro que no has perdido nada._

_— ¿Ah no? _

_—Claro que no, tonto —le dijo dándole un golpecito en la cabeza —. Esa mujer es la madre de tu amado._

_— ¡¿Su madre? —Eso si que lo impactó. _

_—Claro. No entiendo como dices estar tan enamorado si no sabes ni siquiera el nombre de su madre._

_—Bien —dijo avergonzado —, en mi defensa debo decir que no sabía que la mujer viviera._

_—Entonces cambia esa cara y animo._

_—Quizás más de lo que te imaginas —se dijo para si mismo —. Lo siento, Hermi, pero me tengo que ir._

_No esperó la respuesta de su amiga y salió corriendo. Quizás aun pudiera encontrar a la señora Prince._

_Probó suerte y se dirigió al campo de Quidditch y ahí la encontró._

_—Así que te decidiste ¿Verdad?_

_— ¿Usted es su madre?_

_—Te costó reconocerme, pero sí. Soy la madre de Severus._

_— ¿Por qué quiere ayudarme? —Esa duda lo mataba — ¿Qué interés tiene usted en que yo logre conquistarlo?_

_—Eso es fácil de responder —le dijo mirando a la entrada del castillo —. Eres bueno, lo sé. Tienes un corazón bondadoso y eres capas de hacer feliz a cualquier persona —lo miro y le sonrió —. No te creo capas de engañar y sé que lo amas. Tus ojos estaban apunto de derretirse cuando me viste salir de la oficina de mi hijo._

_—Pensé que usted… que era su prometida._

_—No estoy muy a favor del incesto —le dijo sonriendo —. Además… eres realmente hermoso. Por lo que mis nietos serían una monada._

_— ¿Ni... nietos? —Le dijo al tiempo en que los colores se le subían al rostro._

_—Muchacho. Concentrémonos en que mi hijo fije sus ojos en ti y luego piensas en la concepción de los pequeños._

_Si era posible, las mejillas se pusieron aun más roja._

_— ¿Qué es lo que pretende? _

_—Primero, que note tu presencia._

_—Créame. Nota bastante mi presencia —le dijo desviando la mirado —. Mire, no sé si lo sabe, pero Severus me detesta._

_— ¿Así que lo llamas por su nombre? —Le dijo alzando una ceja y curvando su boca en una sonrisa._

_—Ya sabe lo que siento. No tengo por que decirle profesor en su presencia._

_—Y tampoco le dirás así en presencia de los demás._

_— ¿Disculpe? —Le dijo mirándola como si estuviera demente._

_—Si mi hijo no sabe que lo amas ¿Cómo crees que se dará cuenta?_

_—Sí, entiendo eso, pero no cree que es demasiado extremo._

_—No —le dijo sin mayor problema —. Tienes que tener en cuenta que mi hijo no es muy adepto a tener pareja y si no le tiras en la cara el amor…_

_—No lo sabrá —suspiro y se dejó caer —. Bien, pero será difícil._

_—Te servirá de entrenamiento._

_— ¿Entrenamiento de qué?_

_—Cuando te cases con mi hijo le llamaras por su nombre —le dijo obviando sus palabras — ¿Por qué no pretenderás decirle profesor a tu marido, verdad?_

_— ¿Ca… casarnos? ¿Marido? —Le dijo con los colores en el rostro al máximo — ¡Ni siquiera sé si va a resultar!_

_—Si empiezas a pensar así, no conseguirás nada —le dijo con seriedad —. Tienes que estar convencido de que conseguirás el corazón de mi hijo._

_Harry la miró, tratando de encontrar una razón por la que esa mujer quisiera engañarlo, pero aun con todo lo que le había dicho, no pudo saber nada en que lo detenga se seguirle la corriente._

_—Bien —dijo con resignación —, haré lo que me diga._

_— ¡Perfecto! —Le dijo abrazándolo fuertemente —Comenzaras por lo más fácil —le dijo soltándolo —, harás que mi hijo se de cuenta de lo que sientes por él._

_Harry la miró como si estuviera completamente loca, cosa que posiblemente fuera así._


	3. Chapter 3

**Cuando tú y ella se aliaron.**

**Resumen: **Harry y Severus se enfrentan a explicarles a sus hijos como fue que empezó su romance y como pasaron de ser profesor y alumno a esposo.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: PR-13

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capítulos: **3/6

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo III**

_—No. Yo no puedo hacer esto —se decía a si mismo Harry, mientras miraba a sus compañeros entrar al salón de pociones —. Eileen esta loca, no podré hacerlo ni en cien años._

_— ¿Hacer que, Harry? _

_Harry sintió que el alma se le caía al piso cuando sintió la voz a sus espaldas._

_— ¡Hermione, no hagas eso! —Le dijo sujetando su pecho — ¡¿Quieres matarme?_

_—No exageres, Harry —le dijo quitándole importancia la asunto —. Sólo quería saber que es lo que te tiene tan nervioso y supongo que tiene que ver con tu suegra._

_—No es mi suegra, Hermi —le dijo mirando para todos lados y dándose cuenta de que no había nadie cerca —, pero tiene que ver con lo que "ella" quiere que haga._

_— ¡Oh! —Dijo emocionada —Dime por favor._

_—No, Hermione —le dijo divertido —, y no insistas que sino, ni siquiera creo que lo haga._

_La muchacha simplemente se alzó de hombros y entró a la clase._

_Harry miró nuevamente la puerta y tomando aire entró por ella. En el interior se dio cuenta de que el profesor Snape ya estaba al frente y que se dirigía a la puerta. Harry se quedó prácticamente petrificado._

_— ¿Va a entrar o no, Potter? —Le preguntó con burla, parándose frete a él. Sin saber cuan mal le hacía a Harry el que lo hiciera._

_—Yo… he, sí claro —se movió un poco para que el hombre pasara —. Buenos días, profesor —le saludó y se dirigió a su puesto._

_Severus miró a su alumno y arqueó una ceja ¿Desde cuando Harry Potter lo saludaba en las mañanas? _

_Prefirió no tomarlo en cuenta y luego de cerrar la puerta (dejando a un par de alumnos afuera; por llegar atrasados) se dirigió al frente para empezar con la clase._

_—Hoy prepararemos Veritaserum —les dijo con seriedad —. Espero que tomen en cuenta de que si lo hacen mal, podrían terminar envenenados._

_Los alumnos en la clase se estremecieron ante la advertencia y la mirada feroz que les daba su profesor._

_Como espero que eso NO pase, los incompetentes alumnos de Gryffindor harán el trabajo con un alumno de Slytherin._

_—Genial —dijo Ron, sin ánimo —, lo que faltaba._

_— ¿Algo que compartir con la clase, Weasley? —Le preguntó parándose frente a él, logrando espantar al pelirrojo. Satisfecho de ver como negaba entusiastamente, se dirigió a la clase —Las parejas las elegiré yo y no acepto reclamos —dijo mas que nada a Ron —. Bien. __Brown con Bulstrode; Finnigan con Crabbe; Granger con Davis; Longbottom con Goyle; Patil con Greengrass; Thomas con Malfoy; Weasley con Parkinson y como Zabini esta enfermo y no asistirá a clases, usted se quedaría sin pareja Potter._

_—No es un problema, profesor —Harry casi se muere por haberle dicho eso. Si bien no se lo dijo con malas palabras, lo había desafiado._

_— ¿Se creé muy capas de hacerlo solo, Potter?_

_—Sé que puedo hacerlo y como no tengo "pareja" tendré que "hacerlo" solo —el doble sentido estaba tiñendo cada palabra que salía de su boca —. No se preocupe por eso._

_No había que ser un genio para interpretar las palabras de Harry y todo el mundo quedó en silencio y haciendo conjeturas._

_—Comiencen sus trabajos —Severus estaba un tanto atónito por el "coqueteo" de Harry Potter. Es que no necesitaba analizar más allá de lo superficial para notarlo._

_Harry trabajó en silencio y con calma. Quería que su poción quedara perfecta. Que si Severus iba a notarlo, sería por sus avances en pociones y no por problemas en las clases. _

_Mientras tanto el profesor Snape se paseaba por la clase revisando que ninguno cometiera demasiados destrozos y sorprendiéndose de uno que otro avance por parte de los leones. Quizás fue un muy buen acierto el sentarlos en puestos diferentes a los que normalmente lo hacía. Evidentemente las peleas entre Weasley y Draco eran lo suficientemente molestas como para que su ahijado hubiera bajado sus notas de manera alarmante. Y que decir de Nott, que por ayudar a Longbottom (cosa que aun no entiende por que) había bajado su rendimiento, no así sus notas, pero ciertamente era perturbador._

_Siguió avanzando y por el rabillo del ojo vio como Potter trabajaba concienzudamente en su poción, pero se distrajo por un par de segundos en voltear la mirada y ¿Para sonreírle? _

_—Se acabó su tiempo —dijo con seriedad. Tratando de que aquella extraña muestra de cortesía por parte de Harry Potter, no se notaran a través de su rostro —. Quiero que dejen un vial sobre mi escritorio y dejen un poco para ustedes, como es obvio… tendrán que probarlo._

_Como era lógico, todos los alumnos se pusieron extremadamente nerviosos y se empezaron a tirar la pelota de quien iba a tomar la poción y quien no._

_El único alumno que estaba sin problemas (aparentes) era Harry, que como no tenía compañero de trabajo, tendría que tomar la poción, sí o sí._

_Severus revisó rápidamente los viales que estaban sobre se escritorio y con impresión se dio cuenta de que ninguna estaba mal realizaba, por lo que podía darse cuenta. Así que no había ningún impedimento para que los incautos tomaran la poción._

_—Empezaremos a probar sus pociones —dijo caminando alrededor de la clase —y claro, ustedes no elegirán quien la toma._

_Como era lógico, los Gryffindor se dejaron caer. Severus Snape no evitaría ponerlos en aprietos._

_Empecemos con usted, Señorita Buldstrode _—los alumnos se sorprendieron y uno que otro Slytherin temía por sus propios secretos —. Señorita Brown, haga su pregunta.__

_Lavender lo miraba alucinando y se limitó a preguntarle sobre quien le gustaba a lo que Millicent respondió por nombre, Draco Malfoy. Algo que todo el mundo sabía._

_El ingenio Gryffindor sorprendiéndome como siempre —dijo el profesor con un dejo de desprecio —. Sigamos. Goyle, pregunta a Longbottom._

_El mastodonte humano asintió y estuvo a punto de preguntas, pero sintió que le fulminaban por la espalda y como sabía perfectamente quien era, se limitó a preguntar por que era tan malo en pociones y Neville le respondió que era por que le temía al profesor Snape. Cosa que también, todo el mundo estaba al tanto._

_Empiezo a pensar que se están juntando demasiado las casas —lo dijo mas para él que para el resto —Granger, pregunte a Davis. Y espero que sea algo más poco predecible._

_Hermione se giró a mirar a su compañero y ciertamente no tenía ni idea de que preguntarle así que le pidió que le dijera su más grande secreto y confesó que dormía con un oso de peluche, lo que acarreó una rueda de risas por parte de ambas casas._

_Mejor sigamos —dijo negando con la cabeza —Crabbe, pregunte a Finnigan._

_Vincent se fue directamente a la yugular y le preguntó con que alumno de la clase había tenido un sueño erótico y muy a su desgracia, Seamus tuvo que confesar el nombre de su mejor amigo, Dean._

_Increíble que alguien como Crabbe haga preguntas aceptables —los de la sala (que no estaban con la boca por el suelo ante la confesión) encontraron completa razón en las palabras del profesor —. El siguiente. Patil, pregunte a Greengrass._

_La chica se emocionó cuando le dio el paso para preguntar y con un poco de malicia le preguntó con quien había perdido la virginidad. Severus estuvo a punto de desestimar la pregunta, pero la chica se le adelantó y respondió (muy quitada de pena) que había sido hace un año, en el cuarto en desuso del tercer piso y con nada más ni nada menos que con Blaise Zabini._

_Ahora si que todo el mundo quedó con la boca abierta y no es que no lo creyeran, sino que acababan de confirmar que Zabini se tiraba a lo que caminara por delante de él._

_Sigamos, por favor —dijo Severus, sin agregar nada mas a sus palabras — Parkinson, pregunte a Weasley —lógicamente no dejaría de atormentarlo a él._

_Pansy empezó a aplaudir entusiasmada, por que muchos de su grupo esperaban poder interrogar a Ron en algún momento y le había tocado justamente a la más impulsiva. Por que la chica, sin ningún pelo en la lengua, le preguntó si le gustaría entrar en la cama del príncipe de las serpientes. Ron se removió y se negó fervientemente a responder a esa pregunta, pero poco o nada podía hacer en contra de los efectos del Veritaserum, así que muy a su pesar, respondió positivamente, lo que acarreo que el color se le subiera hasta las orejas._

_Espero no haber desatado una horda de hormonas —dijo Severus y sólo le quedaban dos y a uno de ellos lo interrogaría él mismo —. Thomas, pregunta a Malfoy._

_El chico, que había visto como el rubio se había devorado a Ron con la mirada luego de que este respondiera que sí, le preguntó por que quería llevárselo a la cama y Draco sólo respondió por que le había visto en las duchas luego de un enfrentamiento de Quidditch y había quedado tan caliente por él, que si no se lo tiraba por las buenas, se lo tiraba por las malas. _

_Los Slytherin y uno que otro Gryffindor se rieron ante las palabras de Draco, pero los que no, miraban alucinados a Ron, que aparte de tener las cara mas bien moraba, había abierto la boca de manera casi imposible y no apartaba la mirada del rubio._

_Ya basta —dijo el profesor, molesto por el descaro de su ahijado —. El último es usted, Potter —Harry casi se derrite ante su tono de voz y Severus se extrañó al ver las mejillas rojas del león — ¿Por que no ha dejado de verme en toda la clase?_

_—Por que usted me gusta, profesor —un silencio impresionante se extendió ante toda la clase, que no podía creer lo que acababa de decir el chico-chico-vivió._

_—Así que su poción quedo mal —le dijo Severus, al creer que el menor le estaba tomando el pelo._

_—No, pero no necesito una poción para decirle que estoy enamorado de usted —Harry quería esconderse en el ultimo lugar del mundo, pero si no seguía por ese camino, no podría hacerlo nunca._

_—Weasley, déle de su poción a Potter —Ron se paró, casi con lastima y le extendió el vial a su amigo, que se lo tomó inmediatamente —. Ahora sí, Potter. Estaba mintiendo ¿Verdad?_

_—No profesor, usted me gusta y se lo voy a demostrar —Harry estuvo a punto de pararse cuando sonó el termino de las clases._

_—Remírense todos —dijo molesto y dándose vuelta —, y Potter —vio que el chico paró y lo quedó mirando, al igual que el resto de los alumnos —, no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso, si no quieres que tu casa se quede sin puntos por lo que queda del año._

_Se desapareció por la puerta del costado, que lo comunicaba con su despacho, sin importarle que los alumnos salieran o no de la sala de pociones. Estaba a punto de empezar a despotricar contra quien fuera, pero la puerta fue abierta ante su asombro._

_ ¡¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? —Le gritó alterado._

_—Quiero saber el por que de su desprecio —le dijo caminando hacia él. Tenía que aprovechar que aun contaba con los efectos de la poción — ¿Por qué no quiere creer que lo amo?_

_—No seas ridículo, Potter —le dijo mirándolo de frente —, el amor que dices tener no es mas que un capricho estúpido del que andas pregonando._

_— ¡¿Y usted qué sabe de lo que yo siento? —Le gritó molesto por la negativa a sus sentimientos. Una cosa es que no le correspondiera y otra muy diferente es que dijera que ellos no existen._

_—Sal de mi despacho, ahora._

_—No. Usted me va a escuchar… —pero no alcanzó a decir nada cuando el mayor lo agarró de un brazo y lo sacó de su despacho, dejándolo de nuevo en la sala de pociones._

_Severus le iba a decir alguna cosa más hiriente, pero se dio cuenta de algo._

_— ¿Por que aun no despejan la sala? —Preguntó al ver que los alumnos seguían en el mismo lugar en que los había dejado —No quiero a nadie en el lugar a no ser que se quieran ofrecer voluntariamente a limpiar los calderos por lo que queda del año._

_—Yo me ofresc…_

_— ¡Tú no, Potter! —Lo agarró del brazo y lo sacó él mismo de la sala —No te quiero cerca a no ser que esté en un féretro._

_—Así que moriría por mí, profesor —Harry estaba tentando su suerte, pero no perdía nada._

_—Escúchame bien, Potter —todos los alumnos estaban atentos a lo que pasaba con la "pareja" —, quiero que estés alejado de mi, no que quiero ver, ni escuchar, ni presenciar a no ser que estés en clases y aun así no quiero que me dirijas la palabra._

_— ¿Pero entonces, como haré las pociones? —Le preguntó con un ¿Puchero?_

_—Largo —le dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara y al voltearse se dio cuenta de que los demás seguían adentro — ¡Ustedes también! __—Les gritó apuntando a la puerta y fue respondido al instante al ver como casi se atropellaban para salir —Creo que tengo migraña —se dijo a si mismo, afrentándose la sienes con una mano._

_Los niños se reían estrepitosamente ante las palabras de su papá. Y es que imaginándose a su papá haciendo enojar a su padre era sumamente divertido._

_—Claro, rían de mi desgracia —les dijo son el ceño fruncido —. Su papá era un verdadero granuja._

_—Oh, Sev, pero si yo te amo tanto que tenía que demostrártelo de una manera._

_—Una declaración pública no era lo que me esperaría de ti, Harry._

_—Pero te encantó. Admítelo —le dijo moviendo sus cejas sugerentemente._

_—Nunca —dijo cruzándose de brazos y abrazando a su esposo en el proceso —. Mejor sigue con la historia, que no la recuerdo muy bien._

_—Sí, papi —dijo la pequeña Casiopea — ¿Que más pasó?_

_—Quiero saber que más hiciste —le pidió Antares._

_—Ahora que recuerdo —dijo riéndose —. Después de eso pasó lo del lago._

_— ¿Lo del lago? —Preguntaron ambos menores._

_—Oh, sí. Lo recuerdo —dijo Severus, mirando a la nada —. Eso no me hizo nada de gracia._

_—Sí, fue un poco peligroso —dijo pensativo._

_— ¿Peligroso? ¡Casi mueres! —dijo elevando la voz._

_—Ay, Sev. No exageres que asustas a mis hijos —le dijo besándolo al voltear el rostro —. Déjenme contarles como pasó._


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuando tú y ella se aliaron.**

**Resumen: **Harry y Severus se enfrentan a explicarles a sus hijos como fue que empezó su romance y como pasaron de ser profesor y alumno a esposo.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: PR-13

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capítulos: **4/6

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo IV**

_Había pasado una semana… una maldita semana desde que Harry Potter, el maldito mocoso que salvó al mundo mágico, lo hubiera proclamado completamente suyo ¡Suyo! Por amor a… lo que sea que les guiara la maldita vida._

_Severus había tenido que vivir de todo. Desde los murmullos de pasillos por parte de los mentecatos alumnos que habían tenido la desdicha de atravesarse en su camino, los cuales evidentemente quedaron en castigo, tareas, bajas de puntos para sus respectivas casas. Sin excepción. ¡Hasta a un par de Slytherin se había encontrado departiendo de lo que había dicho Potter en el salón de pociones! Y lo peor de todo. Las malditas insinuaciones por parte de Dumbledore para que le haga caso al mocoso. _

_¿Es que el puto mundo mágico se había vuelto loco?_

_Gracias a Merlín que no había tenido la mala suerte de volver a recibir a su madre en el despacho. Cosa que no había tomado en cuenta y que ahora empezaba a ver sospechosamente. Normalmente su madre había asistido al colegio a lo menos una vez a la semana, siempre para el mismo asunto. Su estado civil._

_No quería ni imaginarse que es lo que pasaría si se llega a enterar de que un chico como Harry Potter decía estar perdidamente enamorado de él._

_Es que realmente era absurdo._

_Él era un hombre maduro. Había vivido dos guerras y ellas estaban marcadas a fuego en su cuerpo. Su humor era tan podrido como su actitud. _

_Era francamente imposible que un muchacho como Harry Potter, quien había sido el receptor de su aguda imaginación al tiempo de dar cátedra de un amplio vocabulario volcado a la ironía. Se viera de un momento al otro, enamorado de un hombre que podía ser su padre._

_Ahora tenía que ir a dar su particular clase con los séptimos cursos. Incompatiblemente con Gryffindor y Slytherin._

_Un nuevo suplicio para su paciencia y un nuevo material de cotilleo para los absurdos comentarios que esta vez se alimentarían de su ácido sarcasmo, el que pensaba utilizar abiertamente con Potter si no se mantenía a raya._

_—Sus materiales en sus puestos y las instrucciones en la pizarra —dijo al tiempo en que entraba a la sala y apuntaba el manto de zinc con su varita para que aparecieran las instrucciones —. Poción del odio. Terminadas al final de la clase._

_El silencio se expandió en el salón. Nadie parecía moverse._

_Las parejas las elegiré yo _—dijo llegando al frente y tomando asiento tras su escritorio, algo que normalmente no hacia, pero en este momento lo necesitaba para no tener que maldecir a alguien por su mal humor —Thomas con Goyle; Zabini con Weasley; Patil con Buldstrode; Crabbe con Granger; Potter con Malfoy; Parkinson con Finnigan; Longbottom con Davis; Nott con Brown… empiecen.__

_Todas las parejas empezaron a trabajar, tratando de no molestar demasiado a su profesor, que a leguas, se notara de deficiente humor._

_—Así que, Potter –le dijo Draco, mientras machacaba los escarabajos que necesitaban para la preparación de la poción — ¿Con que estas enamorado de mi padrino? —le dijo en tono de broma._

_— ¿Con que estas enamorado de mi mejor amigo? —Le dijo el moreno, devolviéndole la sonrisa hipócrita que tenia el rubio._

_—Touche, gatito —le dijo sonriendo de lado —. Ten cuidado con las raíces de margarita —le dijo al ver que las cortaba demasiado gruesas._

_—Deja de fastidiarme y veré, si es que pongo un poco de atención._

_—Mira, Potter —le dijo dejando el cuchillo al lado de su puesto —, deja tu frustración de lado, por favor. No quiero que mis notas se vuelvan mediocres por tener que compartir mi trabajo contigo._

_—No estoy frustrado, Malfoy —le dijo de mala manera, sin notar que Severus los estaba observando desde hace rato, mientras movía el pie tras ellos —deja de joder._

_—Ya quisieras que te…_

_— ¡No te voy a permitir…!_

_— ¡¿Pueden dejar de molestar, ambos? —Los chicos se estremecieron al voltear y darse cuenta que toda la clase (con Snape incluido) estaban atentos a su infantil discusión —Potter y Malfoy… fuera._

_—Pero, Profesor —trató de excusarse el moreno._

_— ¡Dije fuera… ahora! —su voz se notaba aterradora._

_Harry sintió que se desinflaba en su asiento y finalmente guardo sus cosas. No miró a nadie, solamente salió del salón ante la atenta mirada del profesor._

_Tenía tanta rabia. Quería golpear a alguien y pobre del idiota que se le acercara, por que se llevaría la paliza de su vida._

_— ¿Alguna razón por la que quieras derretir las paredes del colegio con tu aura negativa, Harry? —Preguntó __ una voz a sus espaldas y logro que el menor se volteara _—Supongo que una de esas razones es que te encuentres fuera de las mazmorras en tu horario de clases ¿Verdad?__

_—Director —suspiró cansado. Ya ni sabía por que estaba mas molesto, si por la pelea con Draco o por que eso lograra que no pudiera ver a Severus por unas horas._

_— ¿Por que no me acompañas al jardín? Hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar, Harry._

_Potter se sintió completamente inquieto ante la mirada fija del director, por lo que prefirió no darle mas vueltas al asunto y acompañar al viejo._

_Dumbledore le indicó con la mano que siguiera caminando frente a él. _

_ ¿Sabes, Harry? —le dijo caminando por un sendero que comunicaba con el lago —Sé que tienes buenas intenciones, muchacho y que estas sinceramente enamorado de Severus._

_—Pero él no me cree —dijo abatido._

_—Es que no es fácil para él el creerte —le dijo sonriendo mientras tiraba una piedrita al agua —. Creo que eres el único que puede convencerlo de ser amado, dejar que el cariño que sé que tiene por dentro, se deje fluir._

_—Un poco difícil si aun cree que lo que siento por él es mentira._

_—Sólo tienes que esforzarte un poco más, Harry –le dijo caminando hacia el castillo —. Recuerda que tú eres capas de muchas cosas. Unas buenas y otras mejores._

_Harry sonrió ante las palabras del viejo, mientras miraba el lago. Hacía frío, pero le gustaba la sensación del viento en su cara._

_—Así que aquí estas, Potter._

_—No tengo ganas de pelear contigo, Malfoy —le dijo sin mirarlo —, ya bastante hiciste al hacer que Severus me sacara de la clase._

_— ¿Te atreves a llamarlo por su nombre?_

_— ¿Por qué no? Alguien me dijo algo muy cierto —le dijo mirándolo y sonriendo de lado —, cuando sea su esposo, no lo llamaré profesor. Así que por que no hacerlo desde ahora, no pierdo nada._

_—Sólo puntos para su casa —dijo Severus a sus espaldas, haciendo que ambos se voltearan y se encontraran de frente a su profesor de pociones —. Sácate esa absurda idea de la cabeza, Potter —le dijo acercándose amenazadoramente —. Nunca. Escúchalo bien. Nunca te desposaría —sus palabras eran hirientes y era lo que precisamente buscaba —. Eres un mocoso caprichoso que no sabe distinguir entre el amor y una fantasía._

_— ¡No voy a permitirle que juzgue mis sentimientos! —Le dijo con los ojos anegados en lagrimas —Si no me quiere, pues bien. Usted vera. No tiene por que decir que lo que yo siento es mentira, por que solamente yo los entiendo, yo los siento._

_Se dio vuelta y se encaminó lejos de esas dos serpientes. Ya estaba cansado de que todo el mundo pensara que podían intervenir en sus decisiones._

_Desde un poco mas lejos, Severus y Draco veían como se alejaba el chico que vivió, pero sin que ninguno pudiera hacer algo, vieron como el mocoso descuidado (palabras de Severus) tropezaba por su caminar enojado y cayendo hacia un lado… el lado del lago._

_— ¡Demonios, Potter! —dijo caminando en direccional a donde se había caído el "mocoso"_

_Cuando llegaron al lado donde se había caído, Draco empezó a preocuparse realmente que Potter no saliera a flote._

_—He… ¿Padrino? —Llamó al hombre a su lado — ¿No se estará ahogando, verdad?_

_—Potter sabe nadar, Draco. Recuerda la prueba del torneo —le dijo serio, pero empezando a impacientarse de que no saliera a flote._

_—Según recuerdo… eso fue gracias a las branquialgas — dijo con decisión._

_Severus lo miró durante un par de segundos. Escuchando el problema en las palabras del rubio… hasta que las encontró._

_— ¡Demonios! _

_Se lanzó al lago y trató de mirar para todos lados. Buscando a Harry en las inmediaciones. No podía localizarlo. Hasta que por fin lo vio. Estaba tratando de luchar contra unas algas que lo tenían sujeto del tobillo. Se apresuró a llegar a su lado, viendo que Harry ponía cada vez menos esfuerzos en sus movimientos y como las burbujas salían de su boca de manera alarmantemente rápido. Se estaba ahogando._

_Llegó a su lado y vio la desesperación en sus pequeños ojos verdes. Tenía que lograr que aguantara respirar, pero no se le ocurría nada. Por lo que (maldiciéndose internamente) decidió que lo mejor es que él mismo le ayudara a respirar._

_Sostuvo la cara de Harry entre sus manos y unió sus labios. Harry no dejaba de patalear y no habría la boca, por lo que puso una mano en su barbilla y logró hacerlo abrir la boca, traspasándole una buena cantidad de aire desde sus propios pulmones._

_Se sumergió un poco para poder desenredar el pie del menor y así sacarlo del lago._

_Cuando estuvo finalmente liberado, lo sostuvo desde la cintura y comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla. _

_Harry estaba en una situación difícil. Emocionado por haber probado los labios de su amado y casi trastornado al ver que se le agotaba el aire que el profesor le había pasado._

_Finalmente salieron a la superficie y Draco ayudó a Severus a sacar el cuerpo casi inerte de Harry._

_— ¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba? —Le preguntó el rubio. Negándose a pensar que Potter fuese tan idiota como para ahogarse en el lago._

_—Unas algas no le permitían salir a flote —dijo sosteniéndolo en brazos —. Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería._

_Sentía como el cuerpo de Harry se estremecía en sus brazos._

_—Fr… fr… frío —decía tiritando y haciendo castañear sus dientes._

_—Padrino… se esta congelando._

_—Créeme que lo sé, Draco —le dijo arto de escuchar las obvias deducciones del rubio —. El maldito lago debe de estar a unos seis grados bajo cero._

_—Pero tú no estas tiritando —le dijo entrando al castillo tras Severus._

_—Yo no estaba ahogándome —le dijo apretando mas el cuerpo del menor contra el propio —. El vivir una situación tensa lo hizo bajar aun más su sensación térmica._

_Llegaron a la enfermería y la enfermera se encargó inmediatamente de su paciente más habitual._

Harry reía ante el entrecejo fruncido de su esposo, mientras los niños lo miraban extrañado.

_—Eso fue peligroso, Harry —le dijo Severus con seriedad._

_—Quizás, pero fue nuestro primer beso —le dijo divertido —, además gracias a eso, Draco y Ron se decidieron a hablar finalmente._

_— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó la pequeña Casiopea._

_—Por que Ron vino a verme enseguida y vio que Draco no me había dejado solo en ningún momento, por eso ahora están juntos. Se dio cuenta de que no es un completo id…_

_— ¡Harry! —Le regañó al ver que iba a decir una palabra inapropiada para sus hijos —Es hora de ir a comer._

_—Pero aun quiero saber como fue que se declararon —les dijo Antares._

_—Ah bueno —dijo Harry pensando —, en eso me ayudó su abuela… déjenme contarles…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Cuando tú y ella se aliaron.**

**Resumen: **Harry y Severus se enfrentan a explicarles a sus hijos como fue que empezó su romance y como pasaron de ser profesor y alumno a esposo.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: PR-13

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capítulos: **5/6

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo V**

_—No te frustres, Harry —decía la mujer, mientras acariciaba los cabellos del adolescente que estaba acostado en el césped y estaba apoyado en las piernas de su "suegra"_

_—Nunca va a quererme._

_—No puedes rendirte ahora, pequeño. Tienes que lograr que Severus se de cuenta de lo mucho que vales._

_—Ese día estaba furioso, cuando fue a ver si ya había reaccionado —dijo casi ausente — ¡No me habla desde ese día! —Chilló con rabia —Tres días, Eileen. ¡Tres días en que ni siquiera escucho su voz!_

_—Mi hijo es un poco extremista…_

_— ¿Un poco? —Le dijo incorporándose —No tuve la culpa. Fue accidente que no tenía planeado._

_—Pero le dijiste cuando te fue a ver que ese había sido el primer beso que compartían._

_—Bien… tenía que probar suerte ¿Verdad? —Volvió a acomodar su cabeza en el regazo de la mujer. Era francamente relajante estar así —Realmente ya no sé que hacer._

_—Ay, Harry —le dijo sonriendo, mientras corría el cabello de la cara del chico — ¡Harry, estar ardiendo! —Puso la mano en su frente —Tienes que ir a la enfermería._

_—Me siento bien, no sé a que te refieres —dijo levantándose y como siempre pasa cuando confía en lo inevitable, sintió que su mundo se ponía de cabeza —Wow, de verdad eso fue fuerte._

_—Te dije que deberías ir a que te revisen. _

_—Oh… —dijo poniendo una sonrisa de lado viendo al castillo —es hora de ir a ver a Severus._

_— ¿Qué pretende tu cabecita enamorada?_

_—Pienso en una teleserie muggle —dijo parándose con la ayuda de la mujer —, es hora de ponerse meloso-romántico._

_—Espero que te resulte, cariño —le dijo con ternura —, sólo Merlín sabe cuanto quiero que mi hijo se de cuenta de lo grandioso que eres para él._

_—Yo también, Eileen, yo también._

_Con cuidado, tratando de no marearse más antes de llegar a su destino, fue recorriendo los pasillos del colegio hasta llegar a las mazmorras. Sabía que Severus no lo recibiría muy bien, pero esta era la única oportunidad que tendría para utilizar sus dotes de actor._

_— ¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?_

_Harry se congeló en su puesto, pero no por eso olvidó su plan. Hizo como que se caía de espaldas y con agrado sintió que Severus lo sostenía._

_—No me siento bien —dijo sin mirarlo —, creo que tengo fiebre._

_—No puede ser —dijo el mayor rodando los ojos —, tienes que ir a la enfermería._

_— ¿No tiene usted algo que me ayude? —le dijo casi, casi con angustia —No quiero seguir molestando a madame Pomfrey._

_—Pero si me puedes molestar a mí, ¿Vedad? —Le dijo apoyándolo en la muralla. Sentía que le quemaba tenerlo entre sus brazos._

_—Sólo sé que usted tiene pociones para todos —dijo con inocencia._

_Severus lo miró, como quien mira a un bicho de nueve cabezas aplastado en el piso. Nunca había pensado escuchar que Harry Potter alabara su hermosa ciencia. Pociones._

_—Bien —dijo con resignación._

_Harry vio como su plan iba tomando curso cuando se dio cuenta que caminaban en dirección al despacho del hombre. Ahora sólo tenía que presionar un poco más. _

_—Profesor —lo llamó con voz lastimera, atrayendo al hombre —, no me… siento bien —le dijo sosteniéndolo del brazo._

_Severus se volteó y lo sostuvo, muy a su reticencia y complacencia de Harry. Lo llevó por el camino que llevaba a su despacho y abrió la puerta, permitiendo que el chico entrara._

_—Sentado y callado —le dijo con tono inflexible. Fue a su dispensario y sacó un vial para dárselo al menor —. Bebe de una vez._

_Harry miró el vial y luego a Severus. _

_— ¿Qué es esto?_

_—Tan iletrado como siempre —dijo con desprecio —. Es una poción pimentónica, Potter. Dudo bastante que sepa sus propiedades…_

_—Lo sé, Severus._

_—Ya te lo dije una vez, Potter. No te he autorizado a que me llames por mi nombre._

_—Pero si es un nombre hermoso —dijo divertido. Eileen le había comentado que Severus aborrecía su nombre —, lo digo con todo respeto._

_—Aunque lo hicieras acompañado de una reverencia, seguiría siendo una impertinencia —su paciencia estaba colmándose a velocidades impresionantes —. Ahora sería bueno que se fuera. Duerma un rato y se sentirá mejor._

_— ¿Puedo dormir aquí? No me creo capas de llegar a mi habitación._

_—No lo creo, Potter —dijo rodando los ojos. Ese mocoso era realmente imparable —, vete antes de que me enfade más de lo que lo he hecho ya._

_—Está bien, Severus —vio como la esquina de la ceja de su amado, vibraba por la rabia —, pero no desistiré. Conseguiré que te enamores de mí._

_—No malgastes tu tiempo._

_—No lo hago —le dijo acercándose, muy a la incomodidad del hombre —. Te amo y lograré que me ames también._

_Harry llegó a su lado y lo besó con cuidado. No quería que lo volviera a apartar. Quería que respondiera a su avance, pero no podía hacerse más ilusiones de las que tenía. Severus no le correspondía._

_Se alejó y soltó el aire que le quedaba dando un paso atrás._

_Creo que eso fue demasiado _—dijo volteándose —lamento mi descontrol, profesor. No se volverá a repetir.__

_Severus estaba estático en su lugar. No podía creer que ese beso le hubiera… gustado. _

_¡Merlín! Era Harry Potter, por amor a todo lo divino._

_Simplemente se pudo quedar en su lugar, mientras las manos le picaban por tomarlo y acercarlo a su cuerpo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba, se dirigió con prisa a la salida. Lo vio doblar en la esquina y una parte de su cerebro (esa que le decía que actuara razonablemente y se quedara en su despacho) quedó olvidada en cuanto avanzó por el pasillo en dirección a la salida._

_¿Por qué Harry iba al patio?_

_¡¿Desde cuando era Harry y no Potter?_

_Lo vio llegar al lago y se dio cuenta que había alguien apoyado en el árbol y no lograba ver quien es. Solo vio cuando Harry se acostaba en el suelo y apoyaba la cabeza en lo que esperaba, fueran las piernas de esa persona._

_Fue simple curiosidad la que lo movió. No hubo ni celos ni nada por el estilo._

_Llegó a la parte trasera y escuchó como Harry hablaba, simplemente se recargó en el árbol, esperando que nadie lo viera en tan incómoda situación._

_—Ahora si que lo arruiné todo —decía Harry, con tono apesadumbrado —lo besé, y no creas. Fue la sensación más sublime que he sentido en mi vida —Severus sonrió de lado al escuchar como ahora se emocionaba —. Realmente lo amo, y aunque tus métodos de conquistas son un poco… extremos. Creo que tengo que seguir —así que esa era la persona que alentaba al chico a hacer todas esas locuras —. No sé que haría si no lo tuviera cerca. ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando ya no este en Hogwarts, Eileen?_

_Severus dio más de un paso atrás. Quizás recorrió un par de metros y no lo notó._

_¿Eileen?_

_¿Cuántas Eileen podían existir, que le dieran ideas a un adolescente enamorado para conquistarlo y que al final lograra su más grande deseo, el que se casara?_

_La sangre le hirvió y se acercó con rapidez._

_— ¡¿No podías simplemente mantenerte al margen de mi vida?_

_Harry se puso de pie rápidamente, pero como se sentía mal, se mareó. Sólo fueron las rápidas manos de Severus que lo sostuvo antes de irse de cabeza._

_—Gracias —le dijo cerrando los ojos —. Creo que mejor me quedo en el suelo._

_Severus lo ayudó a sentarse nuevamente y miró a su madre de manera reprobatoria._

_— ¿Podrías acompañarme, madre? —Dijo enojado._

_—No creo que sea el momento adecuado, hijo —le dijo mirando al menor —, Harry no se siente bien y…_

_—No te salvaras de esto —le dijo seriamente y luego se volteó para quedar de frente a Harry, que los miraba desde el suelo —. Arriba, Potter. Es mejor que te lleve a tu torre._

_Harry los miró y analizó sus posibilidades y además, la mirada molesta que le había enviado Severus a Eileen, no le presagiaba nada bueno._

_—Creo que es lo mejor —dijo tratando de levantarse y sintió como Severus lo ayudaba por un brazo —. Gracias —se volteó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Eileen —, nos vemos otro día._

_—Cuídate, cariño —le dijo dándole una dulce caricia en la mejilla._

_Severus lo acompaño por el pasillo, sin hablar ni una sola cosa, pero cuando estuvieron a los pies de la escalera que los llevaba al retrato de la dama gorda, fue cuando Severus lo detuvo._

_—Me gustaría saber desde cuando conoces a mi madre, Potter —no quería sonar demasiado duro. Aun estaba abstraído por el asunto del beso._

_—Bien —lo pensó un poco y recordó el día en que vio a Eileen salir de su despacho y él lo había mal interpretado, pero no creía que eso fuera bueno decir en ese momento. Quizás, más adelante, cuando estuvieran casados y con hijos, sería una buena historia. —. Creo que hace unas tres semanas._

_—O sea, el tiempo que llevas acosándome._

_—No estoy acosándolo —le dijo cruzando sus brazos —, le dije lo que siempre debí haberle dicho —a estas alturas, ya habían un par de alumnos de cada casa, mirándolos reñir, como siempre —. Fue, es y será el hombre más increíble que conozco. No podría enamorarme de otra persona que no fuera usted._

_—Vete a tu cuarto, Potter. La fiebre te hace delirar —las palabras de Harry le habían removido por completo, pero en este momento estaba demasiado molesto con su madre como para que tuviera que pensar mas en esas cosas._

_— ¿Puedo pedirle un favor? —Le preguntó Harry, notando como el entrecejo se le arrugaba._

_—Mientras no me pidas un beso…_

_—Todavía no —dijo sonriendo por las palabras, pero luego se mordió el labio y lo miró a los ojos —. No sea demasiado duro con su madre, por favor —se acercó un poco, sólo un poco, para que los demás dejaran de escuchar —, ella lo ama, quizás lo mismo que yo, pero de diferente manera._

_No dijo nada mas, sólo volteó y se fue por las escaleras._

_Severus lo vio alejarse y se dirigió de nuevo al patio. Mientras todo el mundo empezaba a hablar a sus espaldas. Trató de no poner atención a las palabras. Lo único que quería era hablar con esa mujer. Justamente la que venia caminando en su dirección._

_—Sígueme —le dijo pasando a su lado, sin detenerse. Cuando llegaron a su despacho la hizo entrar y cerró la puerta de un portazo — ¡¿En que pensabas, madre? —Le gritó, descargando toda su rabia._

_—En que ese chico es perfecto para ti —su tono, mirada y postura, eran un conjunto de paz y relajación —. Harry es maravilloso y te ama._

_—Y tú lo alientas a perseguirme ¿Verdad? —Se puso a dar vueltas en la habitación — ¿Sabes acaso lo que dicen de él? ¿Sabias que dicen que es mi puta?_

_— ¡Eso es ridículo, hijo! —Le dijo sosteniéndolo —Tienes que detener esos comentarios. Dañarán a Harry._

_—No creo que más de lo que le hace juntarse contigo —se dejó caer en el primer sillón que tuvo a su alcance —. No me importan los demás._

_—Pero si Harry, ¿Verdad, Severus? —Le dijo parándose a su lado mirándolo analíticamente —El chico te gusta, encuentras admirable su actitud y te mueres por besarlo de nuevo._

_— ¿Qué crees que eres? ¿Una psicoanalista? —Le dijo molesto. Mucho más por que sabía, esas palabras eran correctas —Quiero que nos dejes en paz, madre._

_— ¿A ti y a Harry?_

_—Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero._

_—Quizás, hijo —le dijo agachándose y besando su frente —, sólo abre tu corazón. Harry es realmente merecedor de el y sé que no te arrepentirás de dejarlo amarte._

_Severus se quedó solo en el despacho, mientras recordaba que un joven en ese mismo edificio, estaba dispuesto a darle su corazón, a cambio de su amor._

_—Harry Potter —dijo saboreando el nombre — ¿Cómo te saco ahora de mi cabeza?_

_No podía hacer más que recordar, el suave contacto de sus labios al besarlo._


	6. Chapter 6

**Cuando tú y ella se aliaron.**

**Resumen: **Harry y Severus se enfrentan a explicarles a sus hijos como fue que empezó su romance y como pasaron de ser profesor y alumno a esposo.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: PR-13

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capítulos: **6/6

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo VI**

Los niños se reían de las historias que Harry les contaba y de las caras de desagrado que ponía Severus, a medida que el relato iba a avanzando.

_— ¿No es muy tarde como para que sigan en la cama?_

_Los cuatro en la recamara se voltearon para mirar todo en dirección a la puerta._

_— ¡Abuelita!_

_Los niños se bajaron corriendo y fueron al encuentro de la mujer que extendía los brazos para recibirlos._

_— ¿Qué hacen aquí, madre?_

_—Oh, como siempre. ¿Cuándo será el día en que me recibas con los brazos abiertos, un beso en la mejilla y un "que gusto por verte aquí"?_

_—El día que llegues avisando con anticipación… ¿Quizás?_

_—Demasiado aburrido —dijo dándole un beso a Harry — ¿Cómo estas, cariño?_

_—Bien, Eileen —le respondió divertido — ¿Algún motivo en especial por el que hayas venido?_

_—Claro que sí. Siempre tengo que tener un motivo para venir, sino, me quedaría tranquilamente en mi casa viendo el atardecer con una copa de Whisky._

_—Al grano, madre —le dijo con desgano._

_—Tan angelical como siempre. Aun no entiendo que fue lo que te vio Harry. Y como es que los niños son unos amores teniéndote como padre —dijo elevando los hombros, de manera dramática. —. Venía por los niños. Me gustaría llevarlos de compras al Londres muggle. Hay unas cosas hermosas que me encantaría comprar y sé que los chicos me ayudaran en eso perfectamente._

_— ¡¿Podemos ir, podemos ir, podemos ir? _

_Los niños se habían lanzado contra quien mas problemas podría dar. Severus._

_—Está bien, pero compórtense con su abuela. Recuerden que los años cansan._

_—Que simpático —dijo desviando la mirada —. Bien, niños, vVamos andando y llegaremos a comer a ese restaurante que tanto nos gusta._

_Harry respiró tranquilo cuando toda la batahola terminó._

_—Deberías de dejar de discutir con ella, Sev. _

_—Como ella misma dice. Es demasiado aburrido si no lo hago —lo atrajo para que quedaran nuevamente en la misma posición en que habían estado con los niños. — ¿Por qué no me cuentas mejor el como fue que hicimos a Antares?_

_—Eso sería bueno._

_Harry se volteó y le besó de manera apasionada. No eran muchas las oportunidades que tenían de quedarse solos y tenían que aprovechar. Aunque en su mente se repetían una y otra vez como se dieron las circunstancias de la concepción de su primer hijo._

_Habían pasado dos meses en los que Harry no daba su brazo a torcer y a Severus le costaba cada vez más resistirse a los encantos de ese insolente joven._

_No había dejado de hablar con Eileen, y de seguir cada una de sus instrucciones de conquistas._

_Le había mandado obsequios. Libros de pociones muy difíciles de conseguir o ingredientes para las mismas que podían costar lo que ganaba un servidor publico en un año._

_Y ahora volvía a escuchar como golpeaban la puerta de su despacho. Lo peor es que aun sabiendo quien estaba tras la puerta, estaba impaciente por comenzar a discutir y que la discusión terminara como siempre._

_— ¿Qué quieres ahora, Potter? —Le dijo con aire cansado, pero aun así, apartándose sutilmente de la puerta para dejarle entrar._

_—Tengo una pregunta sobre la poción que vimos hoy._

_Y ahí estaba la excusa barata de esta ocasión._

_Que si no era un problema con pociones._

_Que si Malfoy tuvo la culpa de la detención que le había puesto._

_Que si su madre le había mandado un mensaje._

_Y así cada noche. Levantando cada vez una excusa más tonta que la anterior y él, asiendo como que las creía todas._

_—Y dime, Potter —le dijo caminando através de la habitación. Sintiéndose lo suficientemente cansado con seguir con ese juego de tira y afloja — ¿Esta vez vamos a discutir primero, o vamos ir directo al grano?_

_Harry sonrió y se acercó al hombre. Pudo haberse puesto a saltar por todo el lugar, pero estaba seguro de que sólo perdería tiempo valioso._

_Severus lo acercó por la cintura y no esperó más tiempo. Quería besarlo ahora, sentir el calor de su piel oprimiéndose contra él._

_Apretó sus labios de manera hambrienta. Abrazándolo, recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo del joven que le devolvía el beso con la misma o mayor intensidad._

_Harry amaba que todas las discusiones que terminaran de la misma manera. Él se acercaba al hombre que retrocedía en un vago intento por poner distancia entre ambos y al final lo besaba de la misma manera. Pero ahora era diferente. Severus le había incitado a que se acercara y empezaran a comerse la boca como si no existiera nada más._

_Severus estaba demasiado caliente. Había tenido que aguantar toda la maldita clase que tuvo con los Gryffindor, mientras Harry le miraba de manera sensual y a veces se mordía los labios cuando él pasaba. Y ahora lo tenía entre sus brazos, gimiendo al sentir como apretaba su trasero. _

_—Oh, sí —Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del mayor y se dejó arrastrar al sillón que estaba cerca de ellos._

_—Si no nos detenemos ahora, tendremos muchos problemas —le dijo Severus, depositándolo de espaldas en el cómodo mueble y poniéndose sobre él, mientras besaba su cuello de manera golosa._

_—El único problema que tendremos es que… ¡Oh Merlín!… que si no sigues tú, lo sigo yo._

_Severus sonrió de lado, al verlo hablar con los ojos cerrados y exponiendo su cuello de manera descarada. Ambos habían esperado demasiado y al siguiente día, las clases por fin abrían terminado. Harry se iría del colegio y Severus estaba más que seguro de que iría a la casa de su madre. Lo había aprendido a conocer demasiado bien desde que toda esa locura había empezado y sabía que su madre no perdería la oportunidad de ayudarle atraparle completamente._

_Fue desabrochando la camisa del chico, luego de haber casi arrancado el chaleco que traía puesto y tirarlo por ahí._

_Harry no se quedaba atrás. Quería sentir a Severus y si esta vez iba a lograr que Severus llegara al final quería que ambos estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones._

_El mayor fue bajando por su pecho, dejando besos en cada parte que tenía a su alcance. Llegó hasta los pezones del chico y prácticamente se lanzó contra ellos, chapándolos, besándolos, mordiéndolos. Escuchando los leves gemidos de Harry que trataba de tomar aire de donde fuera, por que estaba envuelto._

_Harry arqueaba su cuerpo y en un momento de desesperación elevó sus caderas, haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran de manera deliciosa._

_Ambos gimieron y se besaron de manera famélica. _

_Severus no estaba para rodeos. Estaba seguro que no sería la única vez que le haría el amor a Harry, por lo que los juegos previos los dejaría para una ocasión en que no estuvieran a punto de explotar. Terminó de quitarle toda la ropa, mientras el chico tironeaba de la suya para quitársela de una vez por todas._

_Levantó al chico pasando una mano bajo su cintura y lo hizo sentarse sobre su regazo. En ningún momento dejaron de besarse, ni siquiera cuando Severus empezó a meter sus ensalivados dedos en el ano de Harry para poder ensancharlo._

_Harry sentía como los dos dedos de su amante entraban fuerte y constantes, golpeando su próstata de manera maravillosa. Sabía perfectamente que no soportaría demasiado, pero quería hacer algo antes de que ese falo entrara en su cuerpo. Se removió entre los brazos de Severus y vio como lo miraba dudoso._

_— ¿Qué ha…? ¡Oh Merlín!_

_Harry se había agachado y tomando el miembro despierto del hombre para llevarlo a su boca y apresarlo entre sus labios._

_Severus creía que se iba a volver loco. Sentía como la mano de Harry presionaba el tronco de su pene y con su lengua recorría el prepucio y después empezó a mover ambas manos. Una se movía de arriba a abajo y con la otra torturaba sus bolas. Creía que no podía aguantar más, mucho menos cuando Harry aspiró y sintió como si su alma hubiera salido de su cuerpo._

_ ¡Ya no puedo más!_

_Sujetó a Harry de las caderas y lo hizo sentarse nuevamente sobre su regazo, pero antes de sentarlo completamente acomodó su pene en su entrada y lo hizo descender lentamente._

_— ¡Oh… sí!_

_— ¡Merlín! _

_Se quedaron quietos por un par de segundos, pero ninguna esta muy a gusto con esperar más y fue Harry el que empezó a ondular las caderas sobre el miembro de Severus. Entendiendo lo que quería Harry, le ayudó a subir y bajar de manera vehemente._

_Harry sentía como el miembro de Severus golpeaba en su interior y como se hundía cada vez mas._

_Severus lo atrajo por la nuca para poder besarlo mientras su miembro era aprisionado de manera deliciosa. Hasta que ambos sintieron que ya no podían más y se derramaron en el otro._

_—Si… eso fue realmente genial —Harry estaba sentado a horcadas sobre su esposo._

_En algún momento del recuerdo, el mayor lo había tomado y lo había dado vuelta dejándolo sentado sobre él._

_—Lo fue —Severus estaba más concentrado en devorar el cuello de Harry, que en recordar lo que ya habían hecho. ¿Para que recordar si podían hacerlo ahora mismo?_

_—Y luego vino lo de Antares._

_Y ahí se fue toda la pasión._

_No es que sea un mal recuerdo, pero su pasión se veía mermada con los mejores momentos de su vida._

_Severus llegó a la casa de su madre. Le había mandado un mensaje que era urgente el que llegara a casa lo antes posible._

_— ¿Qué pasó, madre?_

_Eileen estaba parada en la barra de la cocina con un baso de agua en la mano._

_—Pasa que eres el mayor irresponsable que he tenido la dicha de conocer._

_Severus arqueo la ceja y se cruzó de brazos._

_— ¿Puedo saber por qué me dices eso?_

_—Claro… pero yo no te lo diré —dejó el vaso en el lavaplatos y salió de la cocina —ve con tu pareja. Esta en el jardín._

_— ¿Harry esta aquí?_

_— ¿Tienes otra pareja que pueda venir aquí?_

_—Gracias, madre —dijo saliendo de la cocina. A veces su madre le creaba neuralgia. _

_Severus salió al jardín y lo vio enseguida. Estaba sentado en una de esas sillas de playa que su madre tenía junto a la piscina._

_Se fijo que estaba diferente. Se amasaba las manos y parecía más blanco de lo normal. Como si estuviera asustado._

_ ¿Harry?_

_— ¡Severus! —Harry llegó a saltar y terminó parándose y quedando frente a su pareja._

_— ¿Qué pasó? —Severus supo enseguida que algo malo estaba ocurriendo. Su pareja era un joven que gustaba de saltarle encima en cuanto lo veía y ahora Harry parecía querer mantener la distancia con él._

_—Prométeme que no vas a odiarme._

_— ¿Y tengo que jurarlo? —Le dijo divertido, pero el chico parecía rogarle con la mirada —Bien, Harry. Prometo que digas lo que digas no voy a odiarte._

_—Recuerda que lo juraste —le dijo aun manteniendo la distancia y viendo que Severus asentía —. Estoy esperando un bebé._

_Severus se quedó en un universo paralelo en el que su hermoso Harry tenía la brillante idea de decirle que estaba esperando un bebé, pero salió de el para mirar a su pareja frente a él._

_—Ah, disculpa, creo que me distraje un momento._

_—No. No te distrajiste, Severus. Te dije que estoy esperando un bebé. A tu hijo… tengo casi tres meses._

_—Amor… —quería decirle que no podía ser así por que sólo habían hecho el amor una vez, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que la única vez que estuvieron juntos fue hace casi tres meces, cuando Harry estaba a un día de salir de Hogwarts. —Entonces es verdad._

_—Sí… Severus, yo sé que esto no es lo que querías, y que probablemente dirás que fui un irresponsable y que no tengo edad para tener un hijo, mucho menos amarrar tu vida a la mía de manera tan baja y ruin, pero tu dijiste que no me odiarías y eres una persona que cumple su palabra…_

_Su perorata fue cortaba de manera dulce por Severus, que al ver la desesperación en las palabras de su pareja lo atrajo en un beso apasionado._

_—No te odio, Harry. Ciertamente va a ser difícil, además de los problemas de la gente cuando empiecen a hablar y las explicaciones que tendremos que dar, pero te convertiste en la persona más importante para mi y un hijo sólo te hace mas invaluable a mis ojos._

_Eso era preciosamente lo que Harry necesitaba escuchar._

_Además de que nos tendremos que casar._

_Y eso… fue lo único que necesito para colgarse de su cuello y besarlo emocionado._

_—Es un bello recuerdo._

_—Sí. Lo atesoro en el fondo de mis recuerdos —le dijo besándolo. —Ahora, ¿Podrías seguir besándome y haciéndome el amor en lo que Eileen vuelen con los niños?_

_Severus tomó su varita y selló la puerta para poder complacer a su esposo en todo lo que quisiera._

_En un restauran de la zona más elegante de Londres. Eileen compartía con sus nietos una agradable cena luego de ir a comprar los regalos que los chicos querían hacerles a sus progenitores por el día del padre._

_— ¿Qué les regalas tú, abuelita? —Le preguntó Antares, mientras tomaba de su bebida._

_—Oh, no les regalaré nada material. —Ella sabía que Severus y Harry estaban celebrando en ese momento el día del padre. Ella simplemente llegaría con los niños el día siguiente. Con el poco tiempo que tenían normalmente para estar solos, seguramente ni recordarían que ella se los llevó._

_Fin._


End file.
